dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The One
Perfil thumb|250px|The One *'Nombre:' 더원 / The One *'Nombre real:' 정순원 / Jeong Sun Won *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor y entrenador vocal *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 72kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Aries Biografía The One es el nombre artístico Jeong Sun Won, un cantante y entrenador vocal famoso por sus participaciones en bandas sonoras de dramas. El 10 de marzo del 2014 se realizó con éxito en el estadio Luna Park de Buenos Aires, Argentina, un concierto en donde además de The One se presentaron Sohyang y Lee Young Hyun y el grupo de hip hop Monsterz como invitado especial. “Dear Love” fue el comienzo de su repertorio continuó con“That Man” del OST del drama Secret Garden y “That person” entre otros brindando un excelente espectáculo de gran performance. Temas para Dramas *''Can't Let Go tema para Chief of Staff 2 (2019) *''Because It's You'' tema para My Sassy Girl (2017) *''Going To You'' tema para Saimdang, Light's Diary (2017) *''To My Love'' tema para Yong Pal (2015) *''Erase and Erase'' tema para Secret Door (2015) *''Because of You'' tema para Hotel King (2014) *''A Thousand Nights'' tema para Basketball (2013) *''Don't Cry, My Love'' tema para Two Weeks (2013) *''Best Wishes to You'' tema para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Winter Love'' tema para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Saying I Love You'' tema para The Chaser (2012) *''A Dream'' tema para The Chaser (2012) *''My Love Song (Drama Ver.)'' tema para Sign (2011) *''Merchant Kim Man Deok'' tema para Merchant Kim Man Deok (2010) *''Lamplight'' tema para Merchant Kim Man Deok (2010) *''Love is a Sickness'' tema para Hateful But Once Again (2009) *''It Hurts'' tema para Winter Bird (2008) *''Fatal Love'' tema para Fatal Love (2007) *''Love'' tema para My Man's Woman (2007) *''Waiting For Love'' tema para Famous Princesses (2006) *''I'm Sorry, I Love You'' tema para I'm Sorry, I Love You (2006) *''Two Words (junto a Jung Jae Wook)'' tema para Goong (2006) *''Thorn'' tema para My Rosy Life (2005) *''I Will Love You'' tema para Only You (2005) *''Inhabit Again'' tema para Loveholic (2005) *''Story'' tema para Pure (2001) *''Geugeollo Haengboghangeol'' tema para Juliet's Man (2000) *''Come Closer To Me'' tema para Into the Sunlight (1999) *''Promise'' tema para Into the Sunlight (1999) *''Haesbichsogeulo'' tema para Into the Sunlight (1999) *''Main Title'' tema para Into the Sunlight (1999) Temas para películas *''Virgin Snow (Japanese Ver.)'' tema para Virgin Snow (2007) *''Virgin Snow'' tema para Virgin Snow (2007) *''My Way'' tema para Boss X File (2002) Discografía Álbum Single Premios *'2019 Best Star Awards:' Mejor cantante Enlaces *Daum *Fancafe *Facebook *Instagram *Canal de YouTube Videografía The One - I Do|I Do The One - Until I Die|Until I Die The One - Walking in Heaven|Walking in Heaven The One - One Two Three Four|One Two Three Four Sonnet Son & The One – Wistful|Wistful (with Sonnet Son) The One & Jeon Bong Jin - I Did Not Know Love|I Did Not Know Love (with Jeon Bong Jin) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor